Drable of Marfa
by Asane-Kasue
Summary: Cette fic présente une série de drables sur un univers que j’ai créé. Les sentiments des principaux protagonistes y seront relatés.
1. Hurlement, Chaos

**Titre :**Drable of Marfa

**Genre :** Romance/Angst

**Résumé :** Cette fic présente une série de drable sur un univers que j'ai créé. Les sentiments des principaux protagonistes y seront relatés.

**NA :** Avant de commencer je tiens à précisé plusieurs choses.

Premièrement San, Hakuro, Nash Selverster et Abaranchi appartiennent à Edichou, Mandor, Suhuy et Strygalldwir (plus compliqué ça va être dur T-T) appartiennent à Maevia. Tout le reste dont l'idée original de l'univers de Marfa m'appartient.

En suite je vais tenter de brièvement vous expliquer en quoi consiste l'univers de Marfa.

Marfa est un monde où règne la magie des quatre principaux éléments, le feu, l'eau, l'air et la terre. Peuplé par divers créatures magiques, dont les Dragons et les Méharas (chevaux magique), et des animaux que nous connaissons dans notre monde, ce monde et cliver en trois grand Royaume. Nosia, un pays prospère dirigé par le Roi San Joshua. Galia, un pays guerrier et très militarisé, dirigé par le prince Mandor. Et enfin Valisse, pays nordique où règne un froid presque perpétuel et où une guerre civile fait rage, mettant la reine actuelle en difficulté.

A côté de ça il existent dans les ténèbres de ce monde des créatures dont les hommes ne soupçonnent pas l'existence et pense qu'il s'agit de légende. Les Dragons squelettes et les Méharas squelettes, des créatures dont l'âme a été pervertie par l'un des sept pêchés capitaux qui touche normalement l'homme, la colère.

Dans mes drable je vous parlerais pour le moment du Roi de Nosia et celui de Galia, ainsi que du général des magiciens, Ashura et son Méharas de feu Rayearth, d'une guerrière menant une double vie de gérante d'un spa et de chasseur de prime, Asane Kasué (non ce n'est pas moi .) et de son Méharas Earth Chaos et quelque fois d'autre personnage très secondaire (paysans, soldat etc …)

* * *

**Hurlement… Chaos**

La Terre hurle sa douleur. Tous les jours, sans interruption. Et lui qui l'entend ne peut rien faire pour la soulager… Pas tout seul.

Quand l'armée la piétine, c'est des hurlements de rage qui remplace la douleur. Alors il essaie d'avancer avec légèreté, ce n'est pas difficile. La Terre est son élément. Il la connaît bien.

Malgré tout il ne peut calmer ses hurlements, car personne d'autre ne semble y faire attention.

* * *

Voilà, mon premier drable :3

Review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?

* * *


	2. Le feu et l'eau, AshuraSan

**Titre :**Drable of Marfa

**Genre :** Romance/Angst

**Résumé :** Cette fic présente une série de drable sur un univers que j'ai créé. Les sentiments des principaux protagonistes y seront relatés.

**NA :** Avant de commencer je tiens à précisé une choses.

Premièrement San, Hakuro, Nash Selverster et Abaranchi appartiennent à Edichou, Mandor, Suhuy et Strygalldwir (plus compliqué ça va être dur T-T) appartiennent à Maevia. Tout le reste dont l'idée original de l'univers de Marfa m'appartient.

* * *

**Le feu et l'eau, Ashura(/San)**

Pour Ashura ça ne fait aucun doute, le feu est sans conteste l'élément le plus doux, calme et loyale de tous. Les autres ont beau dire qu'il fait des ravage, est difficile à contrôler et se montre imprévisible, le spécimen en est persuadé, ils n'ont jamais apprit à le connaître.

Une fois Ashura a discuté avec le feu d'une cheminé. Celui-ci lui a dit :

« Je ne suis pas responsable des incendies, ce n'est pas moi qui les déclenche. C'est la terre et l'eau qui se concerte pour faire payer aux hommes les mauvais traitements qu'ils subissent. Je ne fais que suivre le chemin qu'ils me laissent emprunter… »

Et Ashura le crut, car le feu ne lui avait jamais mentit.

Quand il y pense, l'élément responsable de la mauvaise réputation du feu c'est l'eau. Elle passe pour la bienfaitrice et le feu pour le mal …

D'ailleurs Ashura a peur de l'eau, elle le regarde toujours méchamment.

Il est terrifié quand les servantes veulent le mettre dans l'eau du bain. Pourtant quand _il_ est là, l'eau semble s'adoucir. Oui, San adouci l'eau pour lui, pour qu'elle ne lui fasse pas de mal… Alors ça le rassure.

* * *

Voilà pour le deuxième Drable.

Reviews?

* * *


End file.
